Haunting Souls
by FallenEagle063
Summary: Makoto Kita is just your average 16 year old high school girl. Well except the fact that she comes from a family of Demon Hunters. Join Mako as she journeys with Team Urameshi through all their misadventures. KuramaxOc (Will be following the anime) (And I'm doing all this from my phone because I don't have a working computer) I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Owner is Yoshihiro Togashi.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Deep in the snow-covered forest on the peak of Mount Manabu, they say there is a hidden temple. Lying within its walls are the ashes of a merciless killer who lived nearly four thousand years ago. Yuriko. Legend tells that she was born to a human mother and a demon father. After many battles she was finally slain by the most ruthless of demon hunters, Manabu Miyamoto. It is here, at this temple, that our story begins.

xXx

Hidden deep in the forest of Mount Manabu, the temple grounds glow under the glimmering light of a full moon. All is quiet. Not even the woodland creatures stir. Two men, clad in armor that does little to ward off the cold, shift uneasily at their station. One moves closer to the torch next to the front gate and the other makes a face at him. This routine is nothing new.

A shadow passes over the grounds, blocking the light of the moon and making everything appear colder. Glancing up at the clouds, one man mumbles a prayer under his breath and fingers the prayer beads in his pocket. It is the other man's turn to make a face.

A gust of strong wind catches the pair off guard, sending them stumbling backwards from the force of it. The temple entrance slams open. Recovering quickly, the men strike a fighting stance. Their eyes dart across the grounds before settling on the darkened forest and they prepare themselves for a fight.

Two black shadows leap from the trees, engulfing the men before they can move. Their pained screams alert their comrades inside, who rush out too late to aid them. They circle the temple, pulling out their weapons and pointing them towards the front gate. The mangled remains of the gate guards lay on the ground, but the creature or creatures that killed them have vanished.

Out from the shadows steps a hulking being standing no less than eight feet tall. Gray skin bulges with each twitch of his muscles. Blood-red eyes examine the pitiful force defending the temple and the being- no, the demon- laughs.

"Mere human scum believe they can take down a demon of my status? Pathetic!" He half-turns to the forest. "Kuenai, Koukai, teach these pathetic humans their place."

Two more dark beings walk out of the shadows. Both similar in appearance: shaggy black hair, gold eyes, and skin as pale as the snow around them. The splattered blood of the gate guards cover them. They flash identical crooked grins at the guards.

"Yes, let's teach these humans a lesson, brother," says the one on the right.

"Yes, let's have some fun, brother!" answers the left. Laughing, the twins merge into their shadows, lunging towards the guards.

As the bloody screams of the guards echo into the night, a fourth demon saunters up to the first. Her long hair flows gently in the wind like ribbons of blood. Golden eyes focus on the building before them.

In a loud voice full of playfulness, she says, "Lord Osamu, the Lady Yuriko's ashes rest inside. Shall we go to retrieve them?"

The gray demon smirks again. He walks through the battlefield, taking no care to avoid the blood and gore littering the snow. The red-head skips along behind him, humming tunelessly. As they reach the first step of the temple, one injured guard staggers into their path. He sways like a leaf, but his expression is determined. He clutches his sword with a fierce grip, shouting, "You will not enter! I will stop you in the name of Master Miyamoto!"

"You are but an annoyance, trash," scoffs Osamu, knocking him to the side with little effort and takes a step. The guard grips his pant-leg with the little strength he has left.

"Hurry! We must let King Enma know what's going on!" the man shouts to a pair of guards halfway into the grave already. One leans heavily on his spear, but nods in determination. Osamu stops and laughs. He kicks the guard away and continues up the steps. Before he enters the temple he says, almost as an aterthought, "Hotaru, these rest are yours."

The red-head squeals before pouncing the closest guard.

With that, Osamu finally enters the temple.

xXx

The room is empty save for the muffled screams of the dying men and a single stand in the center of the room that holds a large jar covered in seals. Osamu kneels before the jar, bowing his head.

"Lady Yuriko," he murmurs, "I have finally found you. My apologies fortaking so long. Now our rightful ruler of the Three Realms may rise once again."

* * *

Hey everyone! Just letting you know that this story is also on my Archives Of Our Own account: FallenEagle063.

Update: edit by my best friend, Shelby :)


	2. Chapter 1

I'm nibbling on the end of my ponytail when somehow clears their throat. I tear my eyes away from the assignment I had been staring at in incomprehension- geometry, one of the world's Seven Horrors- to find my mother leaning against my doorframe.

"Hi," I try to say, only to have it garbled by hair. "Phy," I really say.

Kaa-san, better known as Hana Kita to the rest of the world, gives me the Look. You know which one I'm talking about. Lips thinned, eyes narrowed, head tilts slightly down, and hand inching up to her hip. Anyone with a mother knows that under no circumstances are you ever to let that hand reach that hip.

I spit out my ponytail. "Yes, oh dearest Kaa-chan?"

I bat my eyes for good measure, but she remains unimpressed. Still, the hand moves back to rest against her leg. Sometimes you take what you can get.

"We're out of rice. Could you run to the market for me, please, Mako?" She pulls her coin purse from her apron pocket and jangles it.

"Sure." I accept the purse and glance down at my pajamas. "Uh, after I change."

Finding something clean to wear is a challenge when your mother insists on things like "responsibility" and you have homework, but I manage to scrounge up some jeans and a tee presentable enough to pass the parent-check.

Kaa-san hands me a list as soon as I leave the room. "Here are some other things, since you're going out."

Only my sense of self-preservation holds back my groan and eye-roll. I mumble my assent and work on putting my boots on.

"Ittekimau!" I call, dashing out the door before my mother can think of any more errands for me.

The adorable little neighbor girl stares at me as I dash past, ignoring her mother's quiet reprimand about manners. Besides my father's dark hair, I take after my half-English mother. Pale skin and grey-blue eyes attracts attention in Japan. Regrettable, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it other than move countries, which is not happening.

I jog a block before slowing. A long, serpentine creature flying overhead briefly casts a shadow against the sun. I wait for the traffic signal to turn to cross the street, stubbornly looking anywhere but up until it has passed.

Hey, did I ever introduce myself? Makoto Kita, at your service. You can call me Mako. I'm sixteen, I'm a tenth grader, and I am adamant that boys can be more drama than they're worth. Oh, and I can see spirits. Don't ask. Long story short, some people on my mother's side of the family can see them, and the ability sometimes skips generations. Lucky me, out of all my grandfather's children and grandchildren who inherited the curse- er, talent. Now my grandfather wants me to join the family business and there is no way in hell (Heh, get it? Hell? No? Psh, losers.) that I'm signing up to become a demon hunter.

I have a half-hearted hope that if I ignore the blighters for long enough they'll disappear.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here: my favorite Naomi High Buddy!"

Of course, not every blighter is a spirit. At least the human ones aren't half bad.

"Oh joy, if it isn't _my_ favorite Sarayashiki Junior Punk," I laugh, half-turning to give Yusuke a smirk. I have never had the heart to tell him he looks a little ridiculous with his hair greased up like that.

He slings his arm across my shoulder, leaning heavily to knock me off balance. "Damn right and don't you forget it."

Shoving him off, I stick out my tongue and start walking away when the light gives its permission. He holds his hand over his heart as if I have mortally wounded him.

"So, what've you been up to?" I ask to distract him from what must be terrible pain. Yusuke drops the act, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, you know, taking a walk. Kicking asses. The usual."

"I would expect nothing less from you."

I have known Yusuke since he was in elementary and I in middle school. He lives down the street from us in an apartment with his mother. It is thanks to Yusuke that I took up training with a bo-staff. Well, Yusuke and some demons who like to cause trouble every now and again. I have to protect my family.

No, before you say anything, it does not count as demon hunting.

Halfway to the market, another familiar face shows up, blocking our path. A boy Yusuke's age, though far taller, with bright orange hair and beady black eyes, one sporting a blue bruise. The idiotic grin on his face may seem a bit out of place to anyone who doesn't know him.

He jabs a finger at Yusuke. "Urameshi! I'm here to finish what we started."

I cough pointedly, and he adds, "Oh, hey Makoto."

"Kuwabara, you know you can call me- " Yusuke punches Kuwabara in the face. "- Mako..."

Letting out a sigh as pointless as my constant corrections on my name, I detour around the to and continue to my original destination.

Xxx

Within two minutes of entering the supermarket, I am hopelessly lost. Things would be a whole lot easier if the managers didn't keep shifting their aisles! After making yet another wrong turn, I allow myself to groan. Fifteen minutes and all I have are some instant noodles and some eggs. I should have grabbed those last, actually...

"Give me a break," I mutter to the universe in general. It pointedly ignores me. I debate giving it the bird, but decide that I am more mature than that and continue on my journey.

Twenty minutes later with a only loaf of bread all I have to show for it, I give in to temptation.

Someone chokes back a laugh. "Excuse me."

I jerk guiltily, quickly stowing the offending finger into my pocket before my brain has time to register that perhaps it would be better to just tuck it back into my fist.

"Uh, hello."

The woman is about Kaa-san's age, but doesn't seem to have the sense of disapproval about my vulgar actions as most adults would. She smiles warmly, the expression brightening up her sickly-looking complexion.

"I'm sorry," she says, "I didn't mean to startle you. I just... could you tell me where you found the bread? This store is so confusing with moving everything around."

She chuckles. I smile after noticing the items in her shopping cart.

"It's okay. How about a deal? I show you where the bread is and you show me where you found the rice?"

She lets out another pleasant laugh.

"Sounds fair enough, Miss...?"

"Makoto Kita."

"Shiori Minamino. Nice to meet you."

xXx

A month has passed since I met Minamino-san when life takes a turn towards the strange. At the end of a school-day, I start sliding my books into my schoolbag before the school bell has finished ringing. I straighten my uniform, trying to ignore the sour feeling lingering in my gut that has been lingering there since lunch. All I want to do is hurry home and prove my instincts wrong.

"Hey, Mako. Ready to get Hiro?" asks the boy waiting for me by the classroom door. Tadashi Azuma has been my best friend since before we could count to ten. Not much about him has changed since them, besides perhaps that he can definitely count now. His ruffles his short hair with a beaming grin.

"Yeah, let's go." We head down the hall, weaving through other students and chatting about nothing in particular until we reach our lockers. As I'm changing out of the school issued slippers and into my boots, a hand thumps itself down by my head. It takes every ounce of my willpower not to jump and punch the intruder in the nose. Instead I force my clench fist into my pocket and glare up at the biggest ass in existence; Ryota Kawamoto.

With a voice like bad hair gel and overdone cologne, he drawls, "Hello, sweetheart. What's goin' on?"

In lieu of an answer, I slam my locker shut. Tadashi takes the lead, maneuvering to stand between me and Kawamoto, but Kawamoto is having none of it. He shoves Tadashi out of the way with his shoulder, fuming.

"Come on, babe. Don't be like that."

Gritting my teeth, I glance at Tadashi. He who dusts of his sleeve but motions that he is unharmed. I cross my arms and narrow my eyes at Kawamoto. Both meanings of my glare are lost on him.

"What the hell do you want, blockhead? I need to go pick up my brother."

He does this every day. I'm pissed. This whole "bad-boy" routine is getting out of hand.

Not to mention it is _incredibly_ annoying.

"Nothing, nothing... I just want to know how your day went." He adds a sly wink that does nothing to improve my mood, though I was having trouble finding the innuendo it seems to insinuate.

"Fine. Now leave me alone." I brush past him and out the school gates with Tadashi hot on my heels. Kawamoto lets us go, though I can feel his gaze until we turn the corner.

"He will never learn, will he?" Tadashi mutters as we make our way out the doors and down the street. Ishido Elementary is hardly three blocks away.

I rub my temples with a long and weary sigh. My newly-forming headache is accompanied with the increasing feeling of dread from lunchtime.

 _The sooner I get Hiro the sooner I can go home,_ I tell myself, forcing my feet to move faster. Tadashi furrows his brow, but doesn't comment on the pace. Interpreting my frustration as solely the result of Kawamoto's failed flirtations, he starts making up stories about the people we pass, trying to drag my thoughts away. He continues this even after we pick up Hiro, who joins in with gusto.

Two blocks from home, Tadashi separates with a wave. Once he is gone, I egg Hiro into a race home, desperate to reach it and find out what is wrong.

xXx

"Tadaima!" Hiro calls, dashing into the apartment before me. He seems oblivious to any premonitions of danger. I slip off my shoes, eyeing everything and trying to convince myself my nerves are just jumbled up because of too much schoolwork.

Our father, Daisuke, calls out a muffled greeting from the kitchen. He pokes his head out from the door.

"Can you both come in here for a moment?"

Hiro and I share a look, each trying to figure out what the other did before both of us got blamed for it. Tou-san wipes his hands on a dish rag, even though the dishes are still sitting in the soapy water, unfinished. Kaa-san sits at the table. She motions for us to join her. To my surprise, Tou-san sits as well. Usually for lectures he choosing to stand.

It isn't until I'm sitting that I notice the tear-stains on Kaa-san's face. When she speaks her voice is slightly hoarse. "We have something to tell you."

Hiro and I both linger hesitantly at the edge of the kitchen. I sit down first. After a moment, Hiro sits next to me. Kaa-san reaches across the table, taking my hands. She rubs her thumb across my palm like she used to do when I was small and sick. Several moments pass in which she starts to speak, swallows, and looks helplessly at Tou-san.

"What happened?" I ask. It comes out as a whisper. The feeling of dread in my gut intensifies, twisting almost painfully, mocking me.

It is Tou-san who finally speaks. He takes a deep breath, looking between Hiro and eye. "There's no easy way to say this, kiddos, so I'll just spit it out. Yusuke died today."

* * *

Edits made by my best friend Shelby! :D


	3. Chapter 2

"Yusuke died today."

My father's words repeated themselves nonstop until the day of the wake. I sat on my bed, staring into my bedroom mirror. My dress is rumpled, but I can't bring myself to fix it. Restless nights left their mark on me; dark bags under puffy, unfocused eyes. In a half-hearted attempt to look decent, I run my fingers through my hair. Failing miserably, I pull it into a messy ponytail instead.

I stand and wander aimlessly about my room before giving up and going to the kitchen. The apartment is quiet. My family is in the living room, but no one tries to speak. I grab a banana off the counter and sit on the table to nibble at it.

Friend or not, Yusuke never seemed the kind of person to sacrifice himself to save someone else. Then again... I glance through the doorway at my brother, who is hiding his face in his jacket sleeves. The kid was younger than Hiro. Maybe it should not be such a surprise.

I give up on the banana and toss it, for once not feeling the guilt of wasting food. When I enter the living room Kaa-san stands and wraps her arms around me. I give in and bury my face in her shoulder. My tears are spent by now, but being close feels better than being alone.

When I pull away I see the rest of my family. Tou-san sits with his arms folded across his chest. His face is stoic enough for him to be mistaken for a statue and his eyes are a million miles away. When I pull on my boots he seems to come back to himself. He stands suddenly, reaching the door before everyone else and opening it for us.

The full moon and the chilly night is perfect for spirits. I see a few flying around, just far enough that I can't make out their forms. I turn my head away. Would Yusuke become a spirit? No, surely he wouldn't be stubborn enough to refuse to move on.

I shake my head. Kaa-san wraps one arm around my shoulders, gently guiding me along. Tou-san and Hiro are already ahead of us.

When we near Yusuke's apartment building, I pull away from my mother's arms and lean against the outer fence. I shake my head at Kaa-san, though she hasn't said anything.

"I need a minute," I say, my voice hoarse from disuse. She runs her hand over my hair, kisses my cheek, and continues inside.

Once she is far enough away, I cover my eyes with one of my hands let out the sob that has been building up.

"I can't do this," I whisper under my breath, "I just can't."

"No! Yusuke!" Someone else lets out a cry nearby, not seeming to care who hears. Around the corner runs out a girl with brown hair in pigtails, still wearing a blue school uniform even this late at night. I know her. Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke's girlfriend. Her watery brown eyes lock onto mine and another sob escapes her throat. We close the distance to each other. She envelops me in a hug and I wrap my arms around her as she cries onto my shoulder.

Keiko chokes out a sound which may or may not be my name. Her voice is tight with pain and her words muffled by my dress. I pull her tighter to me as I smooth my hand down the back of her head. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to keep the tears in.

Some grunts are heard from my right. I glance over to see Kuwabara being weighed down by his two friends as they try to hold him back. It's pointless. Kuwabara carries them as if they are as light as a feather.

"Come on, let's go back. This isn't right," says one of the boys.

"Shut up! Let go of me, would you!" Kuwabara yells as he walks through the gate. I can hear every footstep he makes as he walks to the door of the apartment.

"Damn you! You think you can back out because you're scared!" After his last sentence all I can hear or muffles coming from inside the house. I can somewhat hear Kuwabara say something about Yusuke being a punk and "Who am I gonna fight now, huh?"

His cries can be heard out into the street and Keiko tightens her grip even more.

"No! You're supposed to be here for me!" Kuwabara's friends drag him out crying, his will to fight gone, as they apologize for the interruption. Anyone who knew the pair knows better. Kuwabara's shouts are as good as tears.

As Kuwabara and his friends fade into the distance, a young boy and his mother walk through the gate next. The little boy has bandages around his head and hands.

'This must be the boy that Yusuke saved,' I think to myself.

The pair stayed inside for mere minutes before they were walking back out through the gate.

"Mommy, you think I can play with that boy tomorrow, if I'm good?" asks the boy, his voice soft and innocent. The boys mother kneels down.

"No, son," she says, tears building up in her eyes.

The boy continues on, oblivious, "I know some people sounded angry at him but he's really nice! He made really funny faces at me too, and he got me my ball! I don't know why those people were crying like that, it was probably because they wanted to play with him too!"

It's heartbreaking. The mother then hugs her son as tears stream down her face. She doesn't answer, but tugs him along, presumably home.

I exhale hard and glance up at the moon. Keiko mumbles something and heads inside.

A high-pitched female voice makes me jump, "Good to hear! Now let's not waste any time and get this baby started!"

Out of the corner of my eye I see two figures flying away one of them wearing a familiar green school uniform. A familiar ball of dread settles in my stomach.

"Yusuke?"

xXx

"Ugh!" I groan to the world in general. My window is open and the fan on my desk is whirling at its max settings. Neither help with the summer heat. The end of my ponytail is plastered to the back of my neck with sweat. I reach for my ice water, only to find the glass empty.

I groan again and lay my head down on the desk.

"I hate the heat," I say out loud, as if affirming it will cool things down.

The rattle of a slow engine makes me lift my head and look out at the road.

"Attention everyone! This is your Neighborhood Watch Committee announcing a general heat advisory for the rest of the afternoon! Please keep children and pets inside or well-watered. Also keep in mind the added risk of fire in the dry heat. We've had two fires break out already, and foul play is suspected. Please be careful."

Ah, the good ole NWC keeping a look out for us.

Sighing through my nose, I push myself up and head towards the kitchen. I don't even make it to my door before the scent of smoke reaches my nose. Running over to my window, I glance down the street. Smoke and embers rise from a very familiar apartment building.

"Yusuke's apartment!"

It's all I can do not to fall flat on my face as I pull my boots on. I nearly rip the door off its hinges when I leave.

A crowd is gathering down the street. People are shouting near the front of the crowd. A struggling Keiko is being held back by two men.

"Move! There's still somebody still in there!" she cries, "You cowards!"

She notices me in the back, her face winding up in desperation.

"Mako, Yusuke's inside!"

My brain stumbles for a moment. Atsuko cremated her son's body a couple of days ago, didn't she? Is Keiko nuts?

There isn't time to think. Keiko breaks free of her captors and dumps a bucket of water onto herself. She runs into the burning building before anyone can stop her. Cursing under my breath, I grab another bucket and do the same.

"Keiko, come back! Yusuke was cremated!" I shout, ignoring the protests of the crowd. I can make out her figure dashing through the smoke. She pays me no heed.

I put my sleeve over my mouth to keep out the smoke, dashing behind my friend. "Dammit, Keiko!"

I catch up to her in the first room of Yusuke's apartment. A wall of fire is all that we can really see and the flames keep on growing.

"Yusuke," cries Keiko. I grab her arm.

"Yusuke. Was. Cremated! You're going to get yourself killed! Do you think that is what he would want?"

Keiko ignores me, pulling out of my grasp and heading further into the apartment. I move to follow her, but trip over myself when someone else speaks.

"Guys! Forget about me! You're a lot more important to this world than I am! Don't be stupid! Go back!"

I shoot a quick glance at the three figures behind me. Stubbornness confirmed: Yusuke didn't move on. Why are all my friends knuckleheads?

"You do know that without your body you can't come back, don't you." A female child's voice talks back.

"What's the point of being alive if they have to get killed for it?"

A warmth blossoms in my chest that has nothing to do with the flames. I shove myself to my feet and continue to follow Keiko. From the sound of things, Yusuke hasn't been cremated after all. In that case, Keiko really needs some help.

I don't try to stop her when I catch up, simply running along beside her. The flames raise even higher as we reach an open door. Keiko stumbles onto the floor and I bend down to help her back up. There, in the middle of the room laying on a futon, is the body of Yusuke Urameshi.

An ember lands on the blanket covering him as we arrive, wasting no time in spreading the fire. Keiko gasps.

"Yusuke!" She crawls over to him, smacking at the fire with her bare hands. I roughly grab her by the shoulders to pull her away before ripping the burning blanket off the body and tossing it to the side. Keiko grabs another one that's not consumed in flames and wraps Yusuke up. She slings one of his arms over her shoulder. I grab the other. Together we cart him back to the apartment entrance.

Instead of a door, we find only flames.

We come to a complete stop.

"Shit," I manage, coughing in the smoke. Flames cover everything, leaving no space to move. This is not how I imagined death. Keiko and I stare at each other.

"I'm sorry," she says, tears welling up in her eyes. "You came after me."

"You were only trying to save him."

Just behind her, I finally catch a good look at the floating figures. Yusuke and two others I've never seen before; a light-blue-haired woman in a pink traditional kimono and a dark-blue-haired child in a light-blue dress.

Yusuke yells at the former, "Botan, please! There's got to be something I can do!"

She stares at him, expression sad. "I'm sorry, Yusuke. I've tried everything in my power."

The child speaks up, "There is one way."

Yusuke turns to her, hope in his eyes. Around Keiko and I the flames start to move in closer.

"But you might not be willing to do it."

Yusuke puts his face in hers, leaving barely an inch between them. "I'll decide that for myself! Tell me!"

"You can save their life by using the power that's been gathered by the Spirit Beast you've been carrying with you."

"What?" Yusuke pulls a a golden egg out of his ghostly pocket. "You mean this little guy?"

At this point I made eye contact with the pink-eyed girl and her eyes widen as I mouth 'help us' to her.

"But if you hatch the spirit beast now, before it's ready, it won't be able to perform its usual duties." I cut back into the conversation between Yusuke and the girl.

"So does that mean, if he saves their lives the beast won't be able to bring Yusuke back to life?" The pink eyed girl cuts back in.

"Right, Yusuke will never have a chance to be alive in this world again." Answers the dark haired child.

"So my life or theirs, huh? Wish someone had told me this morning I'd make this kind of a choice. Well here go nothing!"

Before I can say anything to convince him not to waste his chance at life, Yusuke throws his egg into the flames. They turn blue, opening a pathway for us.

"Can this be real?" Keiko asks, mostly to herself. I lift Yusuke's body higher up on my shoulders.

"Come on! Let's get outta here!" I shout to her. We laboriously drag Yusuke's body to the door. When we finally reach it a large person blocks the entrance.

"Keiko! Mako!" Kuwabara rushes over to take over Keiko's side and all together we walk out the door. As we take the last step out of the building, the flames turn back to their normal orange color.

"Whew! We're out." I say. We lay Yusuke's body down on the ground. I wipe the sweat from my brow. Everyone turns toward the sirens as the fire trucks draw closer.

"Typical. Now the fire trucks arrive. Hey, what do you have under the blanket, anyway?" Kuwabara asks us. Keiko pulls back the cover from Yusuke's face.

Kuwabara starts screaming. "Aaahhh! What are you doing with Urameshi's body?! Are you some type of grave robbers?!"

"I promise I'll tell you everything, but not right now. We've got to get him somewhere safe." Keiko whispers and turns her attention to me. I nod my head as Kuwabara quickly picks up Yusuke's body and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Well come on! We can't let the police get a hold of you two!"

I grab Keiko's hand and we bolt from the scene, away from prying eyes.

xXx

When night finally fell, we return to the charred remains of the apartment to meet up with Yusuke's mother, Atsuko.

"I'm so sorry, you three. I put all of you kids at risk today, just because I was out on one of my stupid high-jinks. And girls, your hair."

Keiko fingers the charred end of her hair. She came out worse than I did, but it was a near tie.

"It's okay," Keoko says, "Yusuke's body is safe and that's what's important. I saw a tunnel of blue fire leading us out. It was like a big explosion and I was surrounded by his presence. Yusuke saved us because he knows he's coming back."

I just shrug my shoulder and offer a slight smile. "It happens."

Kuwabara gets up into Yusuke's wheelchair bound form.

"I still can't believe it! Hee hee hee hee. Urameshi you old rascal you!" He laughs. Atsuko kneels next to her son.

"Oh son, sorry about that fire but you're okay now!"

"This is so stupid!" growls Yusuke's spirit from above. "Isn't someone going to tell them they're just talking to a dead body! Stop apologizing, mom! I'll never be around to say it's okay anymore! I'm dead for good!"

Yusuke starts crying. I glance over at my companions.

"I gotta leave, guys. My mother will be wondering where I'm at. I'll call you later, Keiko."

I force a smile as I leave the apartment. Instead of going home, I hang out from the back to see what will happen to my ghostly friend.

"Yusuke Urameshi. There is no reason to cry like a baby!" A voice echoes out of nowhere. In fades what looks like a gigantic image of a toddler, complete with a binky and the word 'Jr' written on his hat.

This is by far the strangest spirit I have ever seen. And I have seen some weird ones. I can do nothing but stare. No one seems to notice me.

The toddler continues, seemingly oblivious to its former pun, "I have received the report that you've shown to have more character than I originally thought. I've been trying to figure out if the people around you really want you back. Contrary to my personal opinion, they actually do. More importantly, you've exhibited astounding potential to be a decent human being. Because the trait is so rare, I've decided to give you another chance."

A tightness in my chest I didn't even realize was there is lessened. So Yusuke is really coming back to life?

"You think I'm useful?!" Yusuke exclaims.

"So are you giving his life back?" Botan asks. The toddler nods his head.

She laughs. "Oh, Koenma, you're so gracious!"

"Yeah!" Yusuke throws his hands in the air laughing. The woman grabs Yusuke in a big hug and starts swinging him around. I laugh at their antics.

"Hey! Come on! Don't cling to me! It's embarrassing!" He yells.

Taking a deep breath, I step out from the shadows of the building and clap my hands.

"I'm so happy for you Yusuke!" I gently shout up at him as to not alert the living others to our presence. It looks like he almost falls from his place and stares at me wide eyed.

His faces scrunches up in anger, "Mako, you could see me this whole time?!"

I force a giggle, "Oops?"

"That would've been helpful to know from the beginning!"

"Well if you would've came to me from the start I might've helped, but you didn't, so I couldn't. Hey, you're coming back though! Hahaha!"

Yusuke folds his arms and glares down at me. "You're terrible! I'm so kicking your ass when I get back!"

A grin splits my face and tears well up in my eyes. When he gets back. Yes, the nightmare is over, isn't it?

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Eh? What? Weirdo."

* * *

 **Chapter Two is finally up!**

 **My last Shoutouts were deleted when I updated the last chapter so:**

 **FireDancerNix thank you for you're review**

 **Thee Egypian Dragon thank you for the follow and favorite**

 **Now for this chapter Shoutouts:**

 **Le Femme Absurde thank you for your review and follow**

 **tkb1224 thank you for the follow**

 **LadyEllesmere thank you for the follow**


	4. Chapter 3

Haunting Souls Chapter Three

'Just another boring day at school.' I think to myself as I pack my bookbag with tonight's homework and study materials. Tadashi is standing at the door as usual when we finally get to leave the classroom.

"Hey, Mako. Are we picking up Hiro today?" Tadashi questions. I shake my head.

"No. Not today. He has baseball practice after school." I reply as we enter the shoe locker area. No run ins with the school prick today almost makes me disappointed. Almost. Nothing interesting as happen since I last talked with Yusuke's ghost.

'I wonder if he's back yet? Man, I wish something exciting would happen already!'

"Hey, wanna head downtown to check out the new game store?" Tadashi's voice startles me out of the thoughts. I nod my head at him with a silent 'sure' and we both head out to town.

xXx

The sun shines brightly as we stroll through the outskirts of the city. Tadashi is chit-chatting away while I stare ahead in boredom. We have already checked out the new video game store Tadashi mentioned as well as a few others but still nothing too exciting has happened. Just as I turn towards Tadashi to call it a day, I see a very familiar boy wearing a very familiar green school uniform run into the woods near the city. I quickly make an excuse to my friend before darting after the boy.

I stay a bit of distance back, as to not alert Yusuke to my presences just yet, and not long after we get into the woods it starts raining.

'Oh, you have GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! At least the school uniform has a dark gray vest to cover up our white button-up shirt.' I glance down at my school uniform: black skirt, dark gray vest, and a white button-up shirt with a black tie. Yay for dark clothes when it downpours.

'Anyway, what the hell is Yusuke doing in these woods?'

"Well, this is just great. The stupid rain is gonna cover up his footsteps, dammit!" He shouts out just as I feel a very strong demonic energy. Looking up just as Yusuke does, we both notice that there is no rain falling in the distance.

'Must be where the demon energy is coming from.' I watch Yusuke break off a small branch hanging low from a tree and use it as an umbrella as he walks towards the mass amount of energy.

'Wait, Yusuke! Not that way!' I want to shout but the words are stuck in my throat. My knees knock into one another, too afraid to go on but if Yusuke gets caught by the demons he'll need help.

"I have to go." I tell myself before steeling my nerves and run after the dimwit. When I catch up with Yusuke, he is hiding behind a tree watching the two beings in the clearing ahead. One is quite short dressed in all black with spiky black hair holding a sword. The other is much, much taller than him with short brown hair and wearing a green shirt and jeans. They both look like normal humans but I can tell from their energy that they are not. I seems that I just arrive during the little one's speech.

"- what it'll do to humans! We can raise an entire army! HAHAHA!" I shiver at his voice. He feels like the more wicked one here.

"We can teach them to eat souls as well! We will use the Orb of Basst to do it! Haha!" The larger one speaks next, pulling out a green orb with black netting around it.

"And we can gain control with the mirror when the moon is full, right, Kurama?" The little one turns towards the shadows. Out steps a young man around my age with long unusually bright red hair and forest green eyes wearing what appears to be the Meiou High magenta uniform.

'I did not feel his energy! Man, he must be strong as well!' I feel a bead of nervous sweat rolls down the side of my face and I gulp. 'Yusuke, we need to get out of here!'

"Sorry, but I must withdraw from here." His smooth voice softly butts into the conversation.

"WHAT?!"

'YES! One less to deal with!'

"What are you talking about, Kurama?! You cannot just drop out after coming along this far!" The short one is pissed.

"I am." The red-head speaks calmly, expression remaining neutral.

"You coward! Hiding yourself in this disgusting Human World has made you soft just like them!" Blackie shouts, extremely upset that the one named Kurama is leaving.

"I don't give a damn if he leaves, but he's not taking that pretty little mirror with him. Give it to us." Muscles speaks up.

"No thank you. I have need for it myself." He turns to walk away. Muscles steps toward him.

"Alright. I'll just have to take it back myself!" Muscles raises his fist, aiming straight for Kurama. I watch Yusuke walk out into the clearing in horror.

'No, Yusuke! They're demons!'

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help noticing that there is no rain falling around here. Maybe next time you go stealing some ancient magical toys you should hide better. Just my opinion."

'Dammit, you moron!'

Blackie and Muscles are surprise but Kurama is as calm as one could be. Still seeming indifferent to the situation.

"Who the hell are you?" Blackie angrily speaks up.

"Oh, thanks for asking," Yusuke throws away the branch, "Hello, boys! My name is Yusuke Urameshi and I'm a Spirit Detective!"

'Spirit Detective? Well, I guess I don't have to worry as much then. Grandpa said that Spirit Detectives are the protectors of the Human World and that they can take on any demon. Go, Yusuke!'

"Spirit Detective?" Muscles questions down to the shortest demon.

"Don't worry. He's just one of Koenma's puppets. He's spirit energy is pathetic." He answers back. I glare over at the smallest demon.

'Shut your mouth, shortie! Yusuke will kick all your asses!' Suddenly piercing red eyes glare back at me.

'Eep!'

Kurama simply turns around and starts walking away from the group.

"Hey, hold on! Where the hell are you going?!" Yusuke shouts out stepping towards the redhead.

"Sorry. I don't have time for this." Kurama response before continuing on his way.

"Stop, Kurama!" Blackie jumps up into the air, disappearing in front of our eyes. Yusuke reaches a hand out to the empty area.

"Hey! Don't leave just yet! The party is just about to start. Wow, talk about rude."

"Hahaha. Don't feel bad, kid. I'm better than those two brats. If you want the loot then come and get it!" Muscles walks up to the dimwit. Yusuke smirks up at his opponent.

"Sounds like a plan! Just don't touch the hair." Que palm to forehead. Muscles then pulls out the orb again.

"If you'll just hold on for a second, I just need a little snack."

"What are you going to do?"

"I find this orb very convenient when it comes to getting a nice, clean soul. Normally you have to cook the humans so that they taste good but you don't want them well-done enough to kill them. With this orb though, I never have to cook again! Pulls the soul straight from the body, ready to eat!" Muscles proceeds to pull a blueish-white soul from the orb.

"Is that- that's the little kid!" Yusuke shouts up to the demon.

'Little kid?! Damn you!'

"They're the best!" Muscles then quickly swallows the soul. I can only stare in horror. He truly is a monster!

"YOU MONSTER! SPIT. HIM. OUT!" Yusuke suddenly knees the bastard in the stomach making him spit out the little soul. Yusuke then finishes hm off with a mean right hook.

"And that's what we call a knockout!" Yusuke throws his fists in the air in victory. We both watch the soul fly away, most likely back to it's body. Then the rain comes back.

'Ugh. No more rain!'

Yusuke walks over to the unconscious body of the demon and picks up the discarded orb. He throws it in the air before catching it again.

"Alright! Just two more to go." Next thing we both know is that Muscles is suddenly standing behind Yusuke.

'Yusuke! Come on, Mako! Move your damn body!'

"For a mere human, you're not bad." Blood drips down his chin. Yusuke steps back in surprise.

"What the hell are you doing?! Lay back on the ground! I hit you too damn hard for you to be standing again!" Muscles crosses his arms in front of his chest and appears to be powering up. Red, demonic energy surrounds his body as his appearance changes. Clothes ripping to shreds, skin turning a reddish-gray color, horns protruding from his forehead as his hair grows out, and finally his bottom fangs grow past his upper lip.

'He's a Kyokonki!' I continue to stare in terror as he stands up to his full height in front of Yusuke.

"Uh, I believe I'm in trouble."

'No shit!' The Kyokonki smirks down before back handing Yusuke away from him. Yusuke lands several feet away.

"Dammit. Next time I see pacifier breath, I need to ask him how to fight demons." Yusuke moans, wiping away the blood on his chin.

'You're a Spirit Detective yet you don't know how to fight demons?!' Ugh, I'm giving myself a headache from all the yelling going on inside my head. I watch the Kyokonki walk over to a tree and pulls it out of the ground, including the roots.

"Easy kid, you run in the other direction!" As Yusuke stands back up, the Kyokonki swings the tree around and hits Yusuke, sending him flying and knocking the orb out of his hands. Yusuke tries to reach for the orb but he seems to stop and stare at his hand.

"Oh, yeah! The Spirit Gun!" Spirit Gun? Yusuke sits up and concentrates on his pointer finger, but nothing happens.

"It's not working dammit!" The Kyokonki throws away the tree before walking up to Yusuke.

"Do you know what the best kind of spices are for the human soul?" Yusuke looks up at him in distress.

"A pinch of fear and a dash of pain. The soul you released was my dinner and I'm starving. I guess you'll have to be my next meal instead." The Kyokonki throws a punch at the fleeing Yusuke. He tries to stand back up again but fails this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgotten how fragile humans are. Now don't let me hit you too hard. I don't like my meat too bloody." The demon runs at Yusuke, kicking him in the gut before elbowing him into a nearby tree. He thens picks Yusuke up by his head and start squeezing his neck.

"Don't die now." Next thing I know, I'm suddenly flinging my boot at the demon's head, making him drop my friend.

"Over here, ugly!" The Kyokonki turns his head in anger.

"Ma-Mako?! What are you doing here?! RUN!" Yusuke shouts in frustration. The demon laughs as he walks over to me. I can feel my legs shaking in fear. My trembling hand grips my hidden bo-staff under my shirt. Just as the Kyokonki raises his arm, a familier voice calls out from the surrounding trees in different pitches.

"Come on, everybody! There's a clearing up ahead! We can rest here for the night."

"I don't want to rest. I want to find the demon. My big dogs are very hungry for some demon flesh."

"Ugh, I hate big dogs." The Kyokonki backs up.

"No, let's sleep! I'm tired and these weapons are heavy!" The demon backs up more from us.

"Sorry kids, but you're not worth running into more problematic humans. I'll let you live just be smart and stay away." He slowly fades away and I run over to check on Yusuke. He passes out just as I reach him.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not my best chapter. Sorry it's a little later than what I wanted it to be up. I accepted a new position at work that has double my hours and I really only get one day a week for writing (though I do try at work), but right now it seems like some pieces are finally falling into place for me. Whelp, with that being said we have some Shoutouts!

shophiescastle: thank you for the follow and favorite

And

Sister of the Pharaoh: thank you for the favorite and the lovely review

Alright! I'll see you all next time!


	5. Chapter 4

"Well, that was quite the show." I glance up at the blue hair girl as she runs over to me and Yusuke's sleeping form. "You're the girl from before."

"Yes! My name is Botan. Sorry we didn't get to talk much before but I'm so glad I finally to get to actually talk to you now, Mako!" Botan flashes me a bright smile before we hear Yusuke let out a huge snore. We both glance over and laugh.

"Well, he won't be able to walk home by himself now, will he? Shall we carry him home?" I ask, slinging one of Yusuke's arms over my shoulders. Botan walks over and picks up his other arm.

"We shall."

XXx

"There we go. Yusuke should wake up sometime late tomorrow. He needs to recover his energy." Botan informs me as we tuck the said boy into his bed. We both walk back to the front door where Atsuko is waiting for us.

"Thank you girls so much for bringing him home. I just wish he wouldn't get into so many fights. It looks like he took on a whole gang this time." Botan and I share a nervous smile.

"Yeah, well, I better head home myself before my mother worries about where I'm at. I'll stop by tomorrow to check in on Yusuke." I wave goodbye and dart out the door and down a few blocks to my apartment. Yusuke now lives a bit of a distances away. From us after they were able to get a new apartment. It's much nicer than their old one. Gotta love insurance.

When I finally get to my apartment building, I take two steps at a time up three flights of stairs. I quietly unlock our door and sneak into the living room. I glance up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Almost midnight. Oh, I hope he's still awake." I tip-toe to the phone hanging in the kitchen and dial an old familiar number. It rings several time before a tired, old man's voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hey, grandpa. It's Mako. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about Kyokonki demons?"

xXx

By the time I make it to Yusuke's apartment the next day it's almost 11:30. I knock on the door and the lovely Atsuko answers.

"Oh, hello Mako. Botan is already here. Just go on into Yusuke's room and I'll make tea for everyone." I thank her before making my way over to the teen's room.

"I know that I should be encouraging you but-"

"The odds are stacked against me, I know." I'm guessing they're planning their next move. I walk in and lean against the door frame.

"And that's why I'm here to help."

"Mako?! What are you doing here?!" Wow, Yusuke is quite loud today.

"She helped carrying you home last night." Botan calmly explains. Yusuke's face is still scrunch up in anger.

"Yeah, well it was pretty stupid of you to try to take on a demon by yourself." Yusuke pouts. I glare at him.

"I actually have a bit more experience than you in fighting demons." 'Yeah and I wasn't totally scared last night when facing the biggest one I have ever seen.'

"What?!" Yusuke continues to shout. I'm going to need to get my ears check after this if he doesn't stop.

"The demon you fought last night is a Kyokonki, a demon who devours living souls. I know how we can win."I explain to the doofus. 'If he doesn't stop looking so angry his face will freeze like that.'

"And how do we do that, oh great wise one?"

"Shut up, smartass. As we already know a Kyokoni's body is pretty much impenetrable but his insides are not. He is just as soft and squishy as us. If you could somehow get his fatass mouth ope, blast him with your oh-so-handy Spirit Gun."

"How am I going to keep his damn mouth open?" Just as I was going to retort to his question we over hear the t.v. in the other room warning people to stay inside for there is more children passing out unexpectedly.

"Sounds like Gouki's having his lunch." Yusuke remarks.

"Before, Gouki has taken souls much more slowly. With the orb now, it's much easier for him to take all the souls that he wants."Botan informs us. Yusuke looks down, deep in thought.

"The souls that he eats, how long until they're digested?" He inquires.

"Hard to say. Maybe a day at most." I answer. We need to get a move on now if we want to find Gouki. Yusuke stands and grabs his torn jacket.

"Fine," Yusuke smacks his fist into his other hand, "let's go rip open a demon's stomach."

"You're not recovered yet!" Botan exclaims. A shadow cast over Yusuke's face when he looks down, fist shaking.

"There's a lot of things that I don't understand right now, but isn't it better for someone to lose their life than their soul? They wouldn't even be able to become a ghost if that happens and ill give up my body before I let that happen to anyone!" Yusuke holds up his right pointer finger. "I haven't used my Spirit Gun today. This time he won''t walk away."

"Than take this," Botan holds out a ring to Yusuke, "It's a Concentration Ring. I was suppose to save this for when your spiritual energy grew some more. It will give your Spirit Gun a huge punch, but you will be completely drained use it when you absolutely need to."

"Got it." Yusuke slips on the ring and presses a button on the watch on his wrist. "Let's go demon hunting."

XXx

We find Gouki just as he is sucks the soul out of a little girl. Anger courses through my veins as I lay my hand on my hidden bo-staff. Yusuke steps forward, hands clinching in rage.

"Gouki! I finally found you. I'm ready for our rematch!" The Kyokonki glares over at the three of us.

"Idiots! Didn't I tell you to stay away?!"

"Yeah, well of course we heard you. We're just stupid."

"Hey!" I slap Yusuke upside the head.

"OW! Dammit, Mako, what the hell was that for?!"

"The only stupid one here is you, dimwit!" The sky darkens to an ominous red color. We turn to see Gouki transforming into his true self.

"You're all beginning to be a real nuisance!" Yusuke runs at the Kyokonki and punches him in the stomach. No effect. Gouki just stands there and laughs.

'Dammit, Yusuke! I told you that his skin is inpenatrable!'

Gouki goes to punch Yusuke back but he ducks down to avoid the hit. Gouki ends up shattering the tree behind Yusuke. Yusuke rolls out of the way and manages to spit his legs apart before a branch embed themselves into the ground between them. He wiggles it out of the ground before charging Gouki again.

"How about a stake then?!" He manages to ram the branch into Gouki's stomach, breaking it in half and still leaving the demon unharmed. The Kyokonki picks up the branch with Yusuke dangling from the other end.

"Don't you see? You cannot win!" Gouki throws both the branch and Yusuke across the field making the rest of the branch shatter into pieces. Yusuke gets up onto his hands and knees but Gouki is there to kick him away. Once Yusuke lands, Gouki is there to slam his foot into his back repeatedly.

"The sounds of your screams is making my appetite grow!" At this point, I pull out my bo-staff and pick up a nearby rock. I throw the rock into the air before hitting a homerun with my staff at the back of Gouki's big turns around, pissed.

"What?! You agin?! You humans never learn."

"Forget about her! I'm the one you want!" Yusuke shouts, trying to get up. Gouki takes a step towards me and I turn and run. Out of the corner of my eye, I watch Botan run over to Yusuke still laying on the ground. I suddenly slam face first into a red-skinned body. I gasp in pain as Gouki picks me up by the front of my shirt.

"I always thought that the females taste better anyway." Gouki licks his lips before throwing me over to my friends.

"Yes. This way I can eat you all at the same time!" The Kyokonki picks Yusuke up by his head. Just as he opens his mouth wide enough to take a bite, Yusuke shoves a piece of wood into his mouth, forcing it to open.

"It's about time you open your big fat mouth. The skin on you 'whatever' monsters -" "Kyokonki!" "-Shut up! Your skin may be hard but your insides are not." We watch Gouki's eyes widen in fear. The tip of Yusuke's finger starts to glow a light blue color as he points it into Gouki's mouth.

"Monster, meet SPIRIT GUN!" A bright beam of light pierces through Gouki's skull, instantly killing him. Yusuke plops down on the ground after the light fades, sighing in relief. White light illuminates from the body and out pops the souls that were eaten by the Kyokonki. The sky turns back to normal as we count the souls floating away.

"You saved them all, Yusuke." We all smile at each other before Botan gasps.

"Mako! Oh, your nose…"

"Huh?" I touch the bottom portion of my nose to feel something wet there. Pulling my hand away, I see blood coating my fingers. Botan comes over to examine my nose.

"It doesn't look broken at least. That's good."

"Yeah, but it hurts like hell." I say as I use the sleeve of my shirt to wipe away the rest of the blood.

"Man, we nearly died trying to get just that one artifact back. I don't even want to think about how difficult it will be getting the other two." Botan and I nod our heads in agreement.

XXx

The sun has long since set as we make our way back through the city. Yusuke is limping his way on a walking stick he pulled off a tree back in the forest. Botan and I walk right behind him with Botan trying to convince him to let her help and I'm just rubbing my still sore nose. The compass watch on Yusuke's wrist suddenly goes off and we both run up to him.

"What's up?" Botan questions gripping Yusuke's shoulder. I scan the forward trying to look for one of the remaining two demons Yusuke is after. A familiar flash of red makes me jerk my head up to look in front of us. Kurama starts walking towards us calmly, expression unreadable. Time seems to slow down as he talks to us.

"I'm not here to fight you so don't worry. I'm not here to runway either instead I came to ask a favor."

"Are you crazy?" Yusuke questions the teen.

"Give me three days. After that I will gladly hand over the mirror to you." Time then seems to return to normal as Kurama continues to walk away leaving us baffled.

'What just happened?'

XXx

"OW! Dammit, Botan that's enough!" Yusuke shouts as Botan finishes bandaging him up. Yusuke flops down into his bed slightly bouncing me up from where I'm sitting at the end of it, ice pack on my slightly swollen nose.

"This seems to be a bit to easy to me you guys. The moon will be full in three days that's why he asked for more time. The mirror will be at full power then as well and when that happens, the mirror will reflect the strongest desire of the bearer of it. Not only that, the mirror will only grant the wish in exchange for something and only a few people know what that something is. Getting the mirror will be pointless if he wishes to destroy the world!" Botan informs us, huffing and crossing her arms across her chest.

"But, it sounds like he can do all of that already. Why would he go out of his way to meet up with us?" My nasally voice questions back to Botan.

"I don't know."

"I'm not sure what it is but something tells me to trust the guy, Botan."

"Why are you saying?! Let's not forget about the one teammate of his who tried to kill us!" We all sink into our thoughts for a moment.

"When I was walking up on the three, they were having some sort of an argument. And I don't know why but Kurama was trying to leave the group. Something in his eyes…he looked more sad than evil." Yusuke finally speaks up.

"Maybe he's using the mirror to help someone else? Like it might be something out of his control and the mirror is the only thing that can help?" I throw in.

"Oh, I wish I knew more about him." Botan moans.

"Yusuke! Ive made us dinner!" Atsuko come yelling around the corner making us all jump up in surprise. "Will you girls be eating with us tonight?" She looks over at Botan and I.

"Oh, yes, that'd be lovely! Thank you!" Botan stutters back. I merely nod my head.

"Can't you knock, mom?! We were in the middle of a very important conversation here!" Atsuko stomps over to her son and pulls him up by the front of hi shirt.

'Wow, she's strong.' I sweatdrop.

"What kind of conversation can't be held in front of your mother?!"

"Well, uh- its not what you think, mom!"

"And what happened with Keiko?! I thought she was your girlfriend!" Botan and I just exchange timid glances.

XXx

Three days later we are standing outside getting ready to meet up with Kurama. The afternoon sun shines down brightly on Yusuke and I as we look up at Botan dressed in her reaper gear.

"I'm going back to Spirit World to see if Koenma can give me more information on the Forlorn Hope. You both be careful with your meeting with Kurama, okay?"

"Yeah, right! We'll be walking on thin ice, got it!" We turn to walk away just as Botan flies up into the sky. We eventually end up at one of the hospitals in the town. Kurama is standing outside the doors, waiting for us.

"I guess you must be right about him helping someone with the mirror." Yusuke whispers to me as Kurama walks up to us.

"Good, you came." He tries to offer us a smile but it appears to be force. We head on inside and up o the fifth floor. The plaque outside the door we stop at said Room 501 and the last name 'Minamino' on it.

'Minamino? Why does that name sound familiar?' I ponder this as Kurama opens the door for us. Inside looks just like any other hospital room. Everything is white. On the bed lays a woman in a pink kimono with black hair. She weakly sits up in the bed, eyes barely open.

"Hello. It's been a while since you brought some friends with you." Her voice is a familiar whisper. Kurama rushes over to her.

'Where have I heard that voice before? And the name- wait!'

"Shiori? Is that you?" I walk up next to Kurama. She looks at me for a brief moment before eyes slightly brighten in recognition.

"Oh, Makoto. It's nice to see you again dear though I wish it was under better circumstances." She weakly laughs. Kurama stares at me in slight amusement.

"Is she the one you talked about helping you out at the grocery store?" He questions his mother.

"Yes. She's such a sweet girl." Shiori grabs my hand with her thin hand. We all notice the sun starting to set outside.

"If you excuse me, mother, I need to talk to Yusuke on the roof. I'll be back soon." Kurama - or Shuichi as Shiori refers to him - heads towards the door along with Yusuke in tow. I grip Shiori's hand before turning towards the boys.

"Hey, Shuichi," It's wired to call him by his human - I'm guessing - name, "May I stay here with your mother?" I feel like I need to ask him permission seeing as he is very protective of her. Kurama turns slightly towards me, eyes slightly widen.

"If it's alright with you, mother?" We all glance down at the now laying woman.

"I do not mind. The company would be nice." She smiles up at us. With a nod of his head, Kurama heads out follow by Yusuke. I sit at the edge of the bed, till holding Shiori's hand.

"How have you been, dear?" She attempts at a conversation but I can tell she's starting to fade. I try to force a smile even though my eyes start to water.

"Good. Right now in school they're trying to help us decide what college we want to go to."

"Oh, you must be in high school then. What year are you in?"

"I'm in my third year at Naomi High."

"Oh, you're a year older than Shuichi then. Have you figured out what you want to be or where you want to go?" She coughs out. My smile continues to falter.

"No, not yet." 'And my dad's not pleased about it.' We grow silent. Shiori's breathing starts to get really heavy. Her hand starts to slip from mine.

"Shiori? Shiori!" I jump up and press the emergency button just as her monitor starts going off. A doctor and a bunch of nurses rush into the room and gather around Shiori. The doctor turns towards me sadly.

"Do you know where her son is?"

"Yes, I'll go get him!" I shout as a run towards the roof exit. I burst open the door and stare worriedly at the shock faces of the two boys.

"Kurama!" I guess by the look on my face he knows what I can't say. He immediately runs past me. Yusuke and I stand back as the doctor tells Kurama what going on with his mother. Soon the three of us return to the roof once more. Full moon high in the sky.

"I have no choice now." Kurama mumbles.

"You mean you'll use the mirror tonight, right? I was told that you need to exchange something for the wish. Do you know what it is?" Yusuke investigates.

"Yes…life." Kurama answers way to calmly for my liking. He lays the mirror down on the ground.

"Forlorn Hope, hear my vice and awaken from your sleep. Reflect my greatest desire and make it true." The Forlorn Hope glows brightly and black tendrils sprout out of the mirror before disappearing and Shiori's face appears in the mirror.

"The well-being of this woman. It that your desire?"

"Yes."

"Hey, hold on a second! Can't we talk about this?!" Yusuke yells at Kurama, fist curled in anger.

"There must be another way?" I throw in, worry chilling my blood.

"No. There is no other way." Kurama solemnly answers.

"To grant this wish, you must give up your life. Is that what you wish?"

"If it will save my mother, then yes, that is my wish."

"Then your desire shall be granted."

White electricity comes out of the mirror and starts shocking Kurama. Yusuke rushes over and throws his hand in front of the mirror.

"NO!"

"What are you doing?!" Kurama yells at him.

"Yusuke!" I take a step towards them.

"Stay back, Mako! Hey Mirror-guy, can you hear me?! Take my life instead that way Kurama can still live and get his wish at the same time!" Yusuke yells down to the mirror.

"That doesn't make any sense! This is my wish!"

"Well, it doesn't make sense to rescues your mom so that she can spend the rest of her life mourning the death of her son!" Flash backs of Yusuke's mother runs through my head back at Yusuke's funeral. "I've seen it before and I won't let it happen to anybody again!"

"Your wish shall be fulfilled!" The roof is engulfed by a bright light. When I can finally open my eyes, both Yusuke and Kurama are laying face down on the ground. I quickly run over to check on them just as I reach them, Kurama sits up in bewilderment.

"I'm alive? What about my mother?!" Kurama swiftly makes his exit off the roof. I kneel down next to Yusuke's body and turn him over. Botan lands in front of me out of nowhere, starling me.

"Yusuke, please get up." She begs. We it there for a moment before his eyelids twitch and he sits up.

Awesome! I'm still alive! You know - now that I'm thinking about it - it doesn't make sense what I just did seeing as my mom would have been sad too." Yusuke ponders in thought. I slap him upside the head.

"You idiot! You're so stupid!" I stand up dusting off my clothes. "I'm going to check on Kurama and his mother." I turn around and march myself back down to the fifth floor. I watch from the doorway of Room 501 while Kurama checks in on his mother. I smile in relief, sketching the scene in my mind, before turning around and leaving the hospital.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter done! I have been working on another fanfic but I don't know when I'll post it. It's a GarraXOc fin called Pawprints in the Sand. Y'all let me know if you would like to read it. **

**Shoutouts:**

 **FireDancerNix for your comment and follow**

 **Amber for the favorite**

 **sentimentalsoul for the favorite**

 **Sister of the Pharaoh for your comment**

 **mirajanewolf46 for the follows and favorites**

 **Ame-onna99 for the follows**

 **ShinigamiRose1 for the follow and favorite**


	6. Chapter 5

The lunchtime bells rings, dismissing students for a break. Tadashi and I grab our bentos and head down to the picnic tables outside. About halfway through our food, Tadashi sets his chopsticks to the side.

"Hey, let's hang out after school today! We haven't done so lately." He speaks up. I glance up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi. A friend of mine's mother is in the hospital and I'm planning on seeing her afterwards."

"Do I know this 'friend'?" He spits out. I raise my brows up at him, getting a bit anger.

"Probably not, seeing as he's from Meiou High. What the hell is your problem?" I question back with just as much spite. Tadashi lowers his eyes to the table.

"Sorry. You've just been awfully busy lately and I miss my best friend."

"I have been away a lot, haven't I? I promise we'll get to hang out again soon." I give him a big smile just as the bell rings for the end of lunch.

xXx

When the final bell of the day rings, I quickly gather my belongings before making a mad dash out of the school and down to the closest flower shop. I look around the shop at all the beautiful flowers before settling on a bouquet of white lilies. I pay for the flowers before making my way to the hospital and up to Room 501. Knocking on the door, I open it to see Kurama already there sitting next to his mother's bedside.

"Oh, hello dear!" Shiori shockingly greets. Her son on the other hand doesn't seem surprise at all.

"Yes. Hello, Makoto. What brings you here today?" I fully step into the room and present the flowers to them.

"I thought I'd come by to see how you're doing." Kurama stands and takes the bouquet from me and places them into an empty vase next to the bed. Kurama then offers me his seat while he goes and grabs another chair for himself.

'Wow. Such a gentleman.' My thoughts chuckle.

"I'm doing much better now, thank you. Those are some beautiful flowers you brought!" I rub the back of my head, blushing.

"Yeah. I didn't know what your favorite flowers are so I got you my favorites. You can't go wrong with lilies." We all laugh.

xXx

The sun has long since set and the evening nurse just informed us that the visiting hours are over for the day. Both Kurama and I say our goodbyes to his mother and give her a hug before walking out of the hospital together.

"Let me walk you home. It's not safe for a young lady to be out by herself this time of night." Kurama suggest. I laugh as he offers his elbow to me.

"It's okay. You don't have too."

"Please. It's the least I can do for all that you have done for my mother."

"Okay. Thank you." I smile up at him and lightly grasp his arm. We then start making our way down the street.

"So, lilies are your favorite flower?" He starts off a light conversation.

"Yes. They're very beautiful." Suddenly, a yellow lily appears in front of my eyes.

"For you then." Kurama said, holding the flower out to me. I feel my cheeks warming up.

"Where did you get this from?" I question, softly brushing the petals with my fingertips. Kurama then pulls a red rose from underneath his long red hair.

"I can control plants." He simply states. I stare up at him in awe.

"My true name is Yoko. I was a Spirit Fox, gaining the powers of a demon over the hundreds of years I've been alive. I used to pass my time learning how to break locks and codes, stealing treasure was my favorite. Fifteen years ago I made a careless mistake and was badly injured by a formidable opponent. With my remaining energy, I was able to make my way to the Human World and become the child of a human family. I knew that if I could withstand humanity long enough, my spirit energy would have time to recover itself. Then I would disappear without a trace. But then mother fell ill and I couldn't stand to leave her. Not after she raised me alone after my human father died. She has done so much for me and I have done nothing but deceive her." Kurama lowers his eyes and clenches his fist. With the lily still in hand, I grab one of his hands with both of mine.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything is fine now. Your mother is going to make a full, healthy recovery." I smile up at him.

"Mako! Kurama!" A loud, squawking voice startles us both. We turn around to see Koenma floating behind us.

"Koenma?"

"You both need to hurry! Yusuke went after Hiei and he's in trouble!"

'Well, shit.'

xXx

We both managed to make it down by the pier and up to a warehouse. It's late at night and the moon is high in the sky. Kurama takes a deep breath almost as if he's sniffing the air.

"That's it. Yes, it's unmistakable. Hiei must be really desperate to use that form."

"Come on! Let's go!" We both run inside to see Yusuke on the ground, bound by what looks like red energy ties. Hiei stands before him, sword raised ready to strike. His skin is a green color with large eyeballs all over his body.

'Talk about disturbing.'

"I'll give you a choice. I could end your life now or if you prefer, I can make you into a demon." Hiei smirks menacing. "What's that? You want me to choose?! Ha ha Ha ha ha. Fine!" Hiei starts running towards Yusuke, ready to puncture him. Kurama suddenly darts forward to stand between Yusuke and the sword. He is pierced through the abdomen.

"Kurama!" I shout, gaining Yusuke's attention.

"You really have lost your mind!" Hiei yells up at him. Kurama grabs the blade of the sword, slicing his hand open before flinging blood into the eye on Hiei's forehead.

"AAGH! My Jagan Eye!" Hiei screeches in pain. The energy ties around Yusuke disappear.

"Hey! I'm free!" Yusuke shouts in joy.

"The eyes on his body are merely for amplification. Without the Jagan Eye on his forehead his powers become useless." Kurama explains, gripping his wound in pain. I quickly run up to him and help put pressure on the wound.

"Are you okay?" I whisper to him.

"I'm fine. It's just a minor hole." He whispers back.

"'Minor hole' my ass. You just got stabbed with a sword!"

"You didn't have to do that!" Yusuke cuts in while walking up to us. Kurama smirks back at him.

"I am alive only because of you. Please let me repay you. You must defeat Hiei. I will help keep the girl from transforming."

"Kurama." Yusuke wants to argue.

"It's okay, Yusuke. I'll watch over Kurama." Kurama nods his head at Yusuke before we slowly make our way over to Botan and Keiko.

"Kurama, you traitor!" We hear Hiei shout from behind us.

"Take your problems up with me!" Yusuke steps in. We finally make our way over to the girls. Botan is holding her bleeding hands over the third eye on Keiko's forehead. I help Kurama onto the ground near them before I turn to try to watch the fight. Keyword: try. The fight is nothing but a blur of colors with Yusuke occasionally hitting a wall. When Hiei finally corners Yusuke, the detective tries to run around the demon. He suddenly stops and fires up his Spirit Gun but Hiei easily jumps over the blast. Hiei turns to taunt Yusuke before a bright blast hits him from behind.

"What happen?!" Hiei moans in pain before glancing behind him to see the shattered remains of the Forlorn Hope. "You use the mirror to reflect the blast. Clever." Hiei then passes out cold on the floor. Yusuke drags the sword over to us before popping the hilt off from the blade. I help Kurama lend back against a crate - still holding his wound - as Yusuke sits Keiko up to drop the antidote into her mouth. The eye on her forehead starts to vanish.

"Goodbye Monster Keiko!" Yusuke cheers.

"She's going to be okay." Botan informs us as she checks the girl over.

"I hope so." Yusuke turns towards Kurama. "Thanks for your help, Kurama. How are you doing?"

"Good. He managed to miss all my organs."

"When did you learn that the Spirit Gun can bounce off if mirrors?" Botan ask the question on all our minds.

"Um, about ten minutes ago, I guess."

"What?!" Botan and I shout in union.

"Hiei was way to fast so I knew that he would be able to dodge my Spirit Gun unless I could somehow get him from behind. That's when I noticed that Forlorn Hope on the ground and thought I'd give it a shot." Yusuke explains.

"Wait. You weren't certain?" Kurama questions further.

"Well, there was this one time in science class the teacher bounce light off of a mirror and I though it might be the same thing." He continues.

"Might?! What would you do if the Spirit Gun didn't work?!" Botan screeches in Yusuke's ear.

"Get torn into shreds I guess." He states all to calmly. Kurama busts up laughing.

"And here I was thinking you were a brilliant strategist."

"He's nothing more than a lucky idiot." I deadpan.

"Hey! Watch it you two! And why are you two so friendly with one another and what does that word mean anyway?!" Yusuke shouts at us both.

"A strategist is someone who uses their damn brain, dipshit." I say with a big smile.

"HEY!"

"Now calm down everybody!"

* * *

 **Welp, here's chapter 5! I think I might start putting drawing up for the story on either my Pinterest or Twitter account. They both will be under FallenEagle063. By the way I got to meet the voice actor of Hiei, Chuck Huber over the weekend! Such a dream come true. I've been wanting to meet him since I was a kid. Hiei is actually my favorite character followed by Kurama which after this story is over with ill make a HieixOc fic.**

 **Now for this chapters Shoutouts:**

 **Sister of the Pharaoh for your review**

 **Housecat13 for the favorite and follow**

 **Little lost kitsune chan for the follows**

 **XxNimith531xX for your review**


	7. Author's Note and Chapter Review

I'm so sorry that it's taking so long for the next chapter. On top of having a major writer's block, I'm moving. I have gotten a job in a hospital a state over and I'm in the process of packing my things from my parent's house so it's going to take a little longer. In the process of the writer's block, I have came up with two new stories: An FF7 Vincent Valentine pairing fic and a One Punch Man Saitama pairing fic.

Anyway, I'm sure you're all here for the Chapter Six Preview so here you go.

* * *

I place my hand on the trunk of the nearest tree. Like the other trees surrounding us it towers over me, a natural skyscraper that joins the others in blocking the view of the neighboring town. As a little girl, riding on top of my grandfather's shoulders, the seclusion the trees brought made the shrine feel like another world. Feudal Japan brought to life once more. I imagined myself as a princess going into hiding to escape evil.

Now I look past the stone staircase at the bottom of the shrine, remembering those days. Well, I'm no princess. Once I'm through here, evil will be the one escaping me. No one is going to harm my friends again.

I walk up the steps and stand before the talisman-covered torii meant to ward off demons. Taking a deep breath through my nose, I step forward through the gate.

My breath escapes in a gasp. Fiery pain envelopes my heart. I clutch my shirt convulsively, dimly registering my knees hit the ground.

What is this? Why...?

Grandfather. Grandfather will know what to do. I just... have... to reach...

I drag myself forward, through the invisible force blocking the torii inch by excruciating inch.

The force disappears halfway through, along with the fiery attack. I lay gasping on the ground, rubbing the phantom ache.

I shove myself to my knees, gulping air like no tomorrow.

"Holy hell," I demand of the universe once my brain has enough oxygen to function.

Naturally, that is when a bamboo sword flies at me. I screech, rolling out of the way of the first strike, but earning a painful welt on my leg from the second.

"Shameful," bellows a familiar voice, old and weathered like the man who wields it, "To think such a short climb has knocked my granddaughter out of breath!"


End file.
